The Spy's Finest Moment
by ButtfuckMcGee
Summary: The Spy creates a devious plan to win back Teufort. Contains dongs.


bad_tf2_fanfic_1

Chapter 1

author's note: this is my first fanfic pls be nice

It was a dark and stormy night at Doublecross. Everyone was off duty, and had left the grounds except for the Spy. He was lying against a wall, slowly twirling his butterfly knife out of boredom. He was waiting for something to happen. After all, why would anyone want to stay on grounds late? There was no reason to, for there was nobody to kill and nothing to do. His devious plan was to stay until early in the morning, early enough for nobody to be there. Except for one person. After laughing mischeviously, he turned on his trusty Cloak and Dagger, which would never run out of cloak if he stood still, and fell asleep.

The next day, the Spy woke up at 5:00 AM. Perfect. His plan was falling into action perfectly. He was now looking at the vial in his hand, making sure nobody had sabotaged it. It was just as he had left it. He laughed to himself, and drank from the vial. He tossed it onto the ground and turned invisible. He was now in the BLU Intelligence Room, completely ignoring the BLU Intel. He was looking at the Administration Board right next to the Intel room. He took out his trusty Ambassador and shot the glass in a circle, kicking it down.

"INTRUDER ALERT! RED SPY IS IN THE BASE!"

Chapter 2

The Administrator was shocked. She didn't expect a mercenary to break through the glass at this hour, let alone even be on the battlefield. It would be suicide to do so normally. The Spy was smirking.

"Wh-what are you doing here at this hour, Merc?" She asked nervously.

The Spy laughed. "I'm here to show you something." He said, taking off his suit coat.

"What are you here to show me, Merc? I don't have all day." The Administrator said angrily.

The Spy proceeded to take off his mask, revealing his slick, graying hair and his long, curly moustache. Then he proceeded to unzip his pants, and took them off to reveal something that was other-worldly. The Administrator gasped.

"Wh-what is that?" The Administrator was wide-eyed, looking at what the Spy had revealed. The vial he drank before had given him a long, girthy horse cock. You could see the veins throbbing. He was very, very horny.

"Would you like to have a taste?" The Spy asked seductively. The Administrator had not seen another man's cock in nearly 30 years. She was turned on for the first time in nearly 8 years. The Administrator was trembling. She could not hold back any longer. She jumped for his cock. She had never deepthroated a man's dick so quickly, and had never had one of this length and girth.

The Spy was laughing. "What did they expect?" As he started laughing with more emphasis on the "HON" than ever. The Administrator was gagging, almost unable to breathe because of the Spy's girth. It was all according to keikaku (TL Note: Keikaku means plan), as the Spy was close.

He was cumming.

Chapter 3

The Administrator's eyes widened when she heard the words, "I'M CUMMING". She had not heard those words in 28 years, and when it came she had fainted. The force in which the Spy's thick sperm had rushed out of his horse cock forced it out of the Administrator's throat, spraying his load all over the board, most of it covering the words "RED" and "SPY" coincidentally. The Administrator had woken up a minute later, with the Spy already having taken all her clothes off and holding her hips.

"Prepare yourself." The Spy warned, grabbing his cock. The Administrator's eyes were bloodshot and wide, and she was shuddering in anticipation. He finally inserted it into her baggy, loose vagina, with her shouting out very loudly. The Spy started banging her very roughly, changing position every few minutes. After around a half hour, the Spy was close again. Since the Administrator had already gone through menopause, he was not worried about anything.

The explosion from the second burst again forced the Spy out of the Administrator, with more cum spraying everywhere. The Administrator had gone unconscious from pleasure, and the Spy was trying to hold his cock while it crazily spazzed. Finally done, he had noticed the door to the room was open, and the BLU Scout was looking in, shocked at what he had just seen.

The Spy got up and walked towards the Scout. Stunned, he could not run away.

Chapter 4

The Spy grabbed the Scout by the shoulders and shoved him onto the ground. Perfect dick-sucking level. He had forced his girthy cock into the Scout's throat, but before he could finish, Gabe Newell walked through the doorway, holding his Ban Hammer.

"Hi, I'm Gabe Newell," He said angrily, not in the usual voice. "And I'm here to kick your ass."

The Spy smirked. "Bring it on, Gabe Newell,"

The two ran at each other, and battle ensued. Gabe was swinging mightily with his Ban Hammer, but the Spy was too quick for him to hit. Gabe was not the most fit man, but the Spy ended up with Gabe in a stranglehold. The Spy then ordered the Scout, trembling and quaking in fear on the ground, to remove Gabe Newell's pants.

The Scout did so, fearing for his life. Gabe Newell was now half-nude, with the Scout forced to hold him down. The Spy then revealed another vial, quickly drinking it. His horse cock _grew_ even longer, now a solid 15 inches, and three inches wide.

_Surely this will fit into Gabe Newell's fat ass, _thought the Spy, grabbing his cock with an insane look on his face. He was pushing the head through Gabe Newell's stretching sphincter.

"No, No!" Gabe shouted in panic. "NOOOOOOO"

The head had gone in. The shaft was slowly sliding in, Gabe screaming in pain. Once it had finally all gone in, Gabe was heavily breathing and screaming when he wasn't. The Spy fucked Gabe's asshole ravenously, with whatever was left of his humanity lost.

The Spy realized he was close. Without even letting Gabe know, the Spy started ejaculating inside his asshole. Gabe's weight was enough to keep the Spy's horse cock inside. Gabe's cheeks puffed. Something was not right. He then threw up a mix of vomit, cum, and undigested food out of his mouth. Gabe then drew one last breath, and promptly died.

The Spy had achieved victory. With the Administrator unconscious, the Scout mentally scarred, and Gabe Newell dead, his plan worked. The Spy picked up the Ban Hammer, walked up to the mic (which had been on the entire time), and gave the other mercs a grave warning.

"Mission begins in 30 seconds." The Spy said, walking out of the room with the Ban Hammer and into the nearest Valve server he could find.

THE END


End file.
